This invention relates to the exercise of control over the volumn and direction of flow of gas from a pressurized source. More particularly, this invention relates to an air valve adapted for use in controlling and directing the flow of air between a pressurized chamber and the cabin of an aircraft.
The new and improved air valve of the present invention efficiently integrates a means to control the quantity of air flow from a pressurized chamber to an interior space, such as the cabin of an aircraft, with a means for directing the air flow toward a specific location within the interior space. U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,502 and Russian Pat. No. 462,747 disclose valves wherein a valve body is essentially universally movable within a fixed socket to control the flow of a pressurized gas. British Pat. Nos. 465,740 and 501,926 both generally disclose directionally adjustable air delivery devices employing a pair of substantially ball-shaped members which are relatively rotatable in planes normal to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,580 generally discloses an adjustable air outlet employing a substantially ball-shaped housing which is rotatable in a fixed socket, an air valve being mounted within the ball housing for reciprocal air control adjustment therein. The disclosures of the aforementioned patents are believed to exemplify the state-of-the-art to which the valve of the present invention generally pertains.